Arcángeles
by Elaine Haruno de Uchiha
Summary: Los arcángeles se dice son los que cuidan a la tierra del mal, luchando desde el principio de la humanidad y maldecidos en esta ocasión para que lidien que con lo único que jamás tendrían que conocer... EL AMOR hacia un humano.
1. Preface

**PROLOGO**

Los arcángeles que viven en la séptima cúpula, se dice son los que cuidan a la tierra del mal, su mayor enemigo siempre ha sido Belcebú, Lucifer o como se le pudiese llamar. No solo está formado por arcángeles sino también por ángeles. Los arcángeles son siete:

**~Miguel**: Es un luchador incansable que siempre se enfrenta al mal. Tiene a su servicio las huestes de ángeles celestiales, los que colaboran en el mantenimiento de la paz en la Tierra.

Miguel cuando baja a la tierra se presenta como un joven rubio de ojos azules como el cielo, tradicionalmente aparece en las regiones del norte de Europa

**~Gabriel**: Fue el encargado de anunciar a María que estaba esperando un hijo ayuda a las mujeres embarazadas. Reúne a las personas distanciadas. Es el mensajero celestial.

Cuando viaja a la tierra se presenta como un atractivo joven de cabello negro azabache, ojos tan profundos como la noche y como hermano, siempre está de la mano de Rafael. Aparece en las regiones de occidente.

**~Rafael:** es quien protege a los enfermos, siempre está junto a quien está enfermo, mientras haya dolor, enfermedad. También protege a los matrimonios bendecidos y cuida la felicidad del hogar.

Siempre se presenta como mayor que Gabriel, ya que son hermanos, al igual que su hermano es de cabello negro azabache y ojos negros. Su cabello normalmente es largo y siempre aparece para anunciar la llegada de su hermano.

**~Uriel:** Es el encargado de las tierras y los templos de Dios. Debe ayudar a las personas que atraviesan etapas duras, cuida su integridad y alivia la fatiga.

En la tierra baja como un joven de cabello corto y negro, ojos negros. El baja en las regiones heladas del mundo, por ello su piel es la más clara de todos.

**~Jofiel:** Es un iluminado, estable y capaz de una gran claridad mental.

Baja como un joven de cabello negro y ojos castaños. Aparece en las regiones del oriente.

**~Samuel:** Apoya a las personas solitarias que sufren de carencias de amor y respeto. Protege contra la envidia y elimina la amargura.

Es de cabello negro y ojos aperlados. Aparece en el continente americano.

**~Zadkiel**: Lleva el perdón a quienes cargan con penas espirituales. Liberas de las trabas que impiden realizarse en el amor.

Es de cabello rojizo y ojos verdes. Aparece en las regiones de desierto.

****** Ellos donde aparecen reclutan su ejército de iluminados y ángeles; y en el momento indicado se juntan para iniciar su lucha contra el mal. Sus escenarios están lejos del alcance del hombre.

Estos son seres de perfección, en ellos está el conocimiento de la tierra y por tal motivo, más de alguna vez han bajado a la tierra con la intención de salvarla de la misma humanidad.

Ellos jamás han sido reconocidos, llegan y se van, pueden estar horas hasta años y jamás pueden ser reconocidos por los seres humanos, inclusive pueden saludar y jamás sabrán que lo hizo uno de ellos.

Esto ocurre porque la humanidad no puede ver más allá de lo que permiten sus ojos, además su mente se nubla con los pecados que han ido cometiendo en el transcurso de la vida; solo un alma pura puede distinguirlos del resto.

Sin embargo, no son únicos que han bajado a la tierra, alguna vez en la existencia de los ángeles, han bajado a la tierra, estos se hacen llamar ángeles caídos, no porque sean malvados, sino que parte de ellos es humano y esto ha hecho, que en algún momento estén obligados a acabar con esa parte humana.

Muchos de ellos terminan encerrados en la humanidad, ya que al igual que los hombres terminan amando y pecando; en esos casos sus máximos jefes, llenos de amor y sabiduría los dejan en este mundo hasta que pasen las pruebas.

Los ángeles bajan desde bebés y llegan hasta la vejez, todos ellos olvidan su pasado como ángeles, ya que no tienen el poder para recordar su misión. Así que envueltos en una vida humana pecan, pero en algún momento de su vida reciben el llamado de su jefe y si aún están conectados con el altísimo pueden cumplir con su misión.

Un ángel puede amar a un humano en cambio un arcángel por ser superior no podría amar a solo una persona, ellos aman a todo el mundo o eso pensaban los arcángeles de la séptima cúpula.

Se dice que en la última lucha que tuvieron los siete arcángeles, Lucifer les hizo algo para que al momento de volver a la tierra, se envuelvan en algo que ellos jamás conocerían… el amor y el pecado.


	2. Chapter 1 La Nueva Guerra

**CAPÍTULO I**

**LA NUEVA GUERRA**

Tenían varios siglos desde la última guerra, sin embargo ellos estaban preparados a recibir la orden de los principados, su jefe inmediato se llama Nanael. Él era de cabello plateado ojos negros. La principal capacidad que tenía este principado era el elevar su espíritu por medio de un pensamiento intenso y profundo; por ello se le consideraba un maestro o profesor entre los ángeles.

**Nanael jamás ha bajado a la tierra ya que como principado, se encarga de la protección de los gobiernos que están en la tierra. Su principal función era pertenecer al coro de ángeles o principados.

-Buenos días, arcángeles- les dice Nanael

-Buenos días- responden a unísono

-Ya es hora- dice serio Nanael

-Esta vez tardaron varios siglos…- dice serio Gabriel -yo que soy el encargado de las profecías, he visto que esta guerra será peor a otras

-Yo estoy listo, mi ejército me estará esperando en la tierra- dice Miguel, el arcángel guerrero

-Ha habido demasiada hambruna y enfermedades- dice preocupado Rafael- desde hace más de un siglo que teníamos que regresar

-También, no han visto- dice serio Samuel- la humanidad se ha llenado de odio y rencor

-No solo eso- dice preocupado Zadkiel- no consiguen el perdón de su alma

-Y eso no es lo peor- dice Uriel- han abandonado las casas de Dios

-Es lo que he dicho, si hubiéramos vuelto antes- dice Gabriel fríamente- ahora necesitaremos algo más que nuestro ejército de ángeles

-No deben de pensar así- dice Jofiel- tenemos que planearlo con calma

-Y ¿por qué dices que con nuestro ejército no venceremos al mal?- pregunta Miguel

-Acaso no has escuchado Miguel- le dice serio Gabriel- la humanidad se ha perdido en el pecado y solo con un centenar de ángeles no acabaremos con todo eso, necesitamos llamar a los iluminados

-¿Iluminados?- preguntan el resto de arcángeles excepto Rafael

-No debes de pensar así Gabriel- dice Rafael- hace más de 6 siglos que no los llamamos

-Sin embargo- dice Nanael- tiene razón Gabriel, es necesario llamar a los iluminados

-Pero ¿Quiénes son los iluminados?- pregunta Miguel

-Oh Miguel, siendo uno de los principales has olvidado a los iluminados- dice Uriel

-Los iluminados son 7 seres humanos que nacieron con grandes capacidades- le dice Jofiel- son seres de gran luz, a pesar de ser humanos, tienen gran pureza en su alma y de nuestro lado ganaremos. Además son 7 como nosotros porque son la mano derecha de nuestra fuerza espiritual

-Ya los recordé- dice Miguel un poco apenado- la última vez no los necesite para la lucha contra el mal

-Ni nosotros- responden el resto

-Sin embargo- dice Zadkiel- por las palabras de Gabriel es necesario buscarlos

-Dirán buscarlas- dice Nanael

-¿Buscarlas?- preguntan incrédulos los 7 arcángeles

-Si, esta vez los iluminados son 7 jovencitas- afirma Nanael- ellas aún no son grandes pecadoras, inclusive pertenecen a nuestras casas de Dios en la tierra

-¿Son monjas acaso?- pregunta Zadkiel

-No aún son novicias o postulantes a sacerdotisas- les dice Nanael

-Pero eso no significa que sean puras ¿no?- pregunta Miguel

-Eso es cierto, muchos dicen respetar los templos y lo hacen, pero su alma se ha vuelto oscura- dice Uriel

-Sin embargo debemos buscarlas antes que al resto de los ángeles- dice Rafael

-Si- dicen a unísono- es hora de iniciar esta guerra- dicen los siete arcángeles


	3. Chapter 2 En La Guerra Siempre Hay 2 Ban

**CAPÍTULO II**

**EN LA GUERRA SIEMPRE HAY DOS BANDOS**

**En la región más oscura y siniestra se encontraba una reunión poco común. En el lugar principal, en un trono de piedra, se podía observar a un ser lleno de maldad y oscuridad, en apariencia tenia el cabello negro azabache como sus ojos, dentro de su mirada se podían ver los castigos que existen en los diferentes niveles del infierno; su voz llegaba a lastimar hasta el alma más corrompida y su solo presencia alejaría a las personas más valientes o más tontas de mundo.

-Señor de la Oscuridad, me informan que acaban de bajar a la tierra los 7 arcángeles- dice un pequeño ser de apariencia despreciable y alma llena de oscuridad y maldad

-Lo sé- responde sin inmutarse- llama a mis 7 demonios

-Vienen en camino- le responde aquel miserable

-Bien, así que ellos también lo sintieron- dice con una sonrisa

-Señor nos has llamado- dicen a unísono 7 seres de oscuridad

Duriel: es el encargado de llevar el dolor a la humanidad

Humanamente se puede decir que es rubio y ojos azules, le distingue una coleta y su amor por el dolor de la humanidad

Andariel: es la señora de la oscuridad que se encarga de llevar la angustia en los peores momentos Ella es de cabello azul y ojos castaños siempre lleve una flor de loto en su cabello

Belial: Es el encargado de envenenar a la humanidad con mentiras

En apariencia es un joven de cabello plateado y ojos castaños, es alguien que a pesar de sus mentiras no deja de ser fiel al demonio

Azmoda: Es el señor del pecado

Humanamente pasa como un joven de cabellera roja y ojos castaños, por su vida han pasado muchas mujeres que ha logrado seducir por su apariencia

Mephisto: Es el señor del odio

Lleva cubierto casi todo su rostro y sus ojos son verdes, en apariencia da un gran temor su presencia Baal: Es el señor de la destrucción

Cabellera entre rojiza y castaña es lo que le distingue junto con sus ojos del mismo color

Diablo: Es el señor del Terror

En apariencia es una planta fusionada con un ser humana que además de ser muy poderoso puede dividirse, para así poder asustar más a la humanidad.

-Así es, como ustedes saben los guerreros de la Luz han bajado a la tierra, así que el enfrentamiento empieza ahora- dice levantándose

-Esto lo esperábamos desde hace mucho- dicen todos con gran alegría

-Pequeños miserables si hubiera pasado antes, mi plan no podría funcionar- dice molesto

-Lo sentimos- responden los 7 demonios

-No importa- dice aparentemente amable- puesto que esto lo planee para que la balanza este a nuestro favor

-Explíquese, señor- le dice uno de ellos

-Belial, siempre tratando de buscar la verdad, cuando tu trabajo es la mentira- le responde Lucifer- bien, les explicaré el porque de mis palabras

-Es lo que buscamos- dice Andariel

-Comenzaré diciendo que a sus pequeños enemigos les deje un regalo antes de que regresarán a su hogar en el cielo y solo hasta que toquen la tierra lo conocerán

-Debe de ser algo muy perverso- sonríen los demonios

-Exactamente, ellos cuando toquen la tierra perderán parte de su alma y podrán pecar tanto o más que los humanos

-¿Eso es posible?- pregunta Azmoda- yo lo he intentado por siglos ¿cómo lo logro señor?

-Claro que es posible, ya que en sus alas les impregne una parte de mi, y solo al bajar y tocar la tierra iniciará su transformación a simples humanos- dice orgullosamente- ahora su misión

-Ya sabemos, reclutar a la escoria del mundo y a nuestros demonios- responden fastidiados

-Estúpidos, eso no- dice molesto Lucifer- necesito que vayan por las iluminadas y las corrompan, para que su energía este de nuestro lado

-¿Y como lo logramos?- preguntan impresionados y a la vez emocionados

-Si misión es simple, solo corrómpalas y no dejen que esos arcángeles estén cerca de ellas- les dice- y por ningún motivo me fallen- les amenaza

-¿Y si se llegan a acercar?- pregunta Andariel

-En ese caso, corrompan aún más el alma de las iluminadas, porque solo ellas mantendrán el desequilibrio…- da una pausa- además no creo que los arcángeles puedan realizar su misión, hay muchos pecados por conocer

Dicho esto los demonios se fueron en dirección a donde se encontraba cada arcángel y cada iluminado.


End file.
